


Confessing Or Breaking

by LissaWho5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kind of Original characters, M/M, Not sure what to tag yet, Poor Jack, Poor Mark, Siblings, alcohol use, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack love each other.  They just don't know it. So, what will happen when Mark is going on a surprise visit to Jack and Mark tells Jack that he is going to visit a "special friend?" Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples!! This is my part of a collab with the wonderful KittyVsReading on Wattpad!! These are the chapters I have written for it. Don't worry about missing things. It's the same story just told from different perspectives. So you should be fine if you don't read the other half, but I recommend you do anyway because I personally love her chapters! But there only on Wattpad.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy the story!

**Jack's POV**

“This was awesome we need t’ do this again Mark. “ I said to my good friend Mark, who I had a stupid crush on.

Yeah I’m Bi, and madly in love with the one and only King of the squirrels. But I know it’s stupid since Mark is straight, he has said it so many times in his videos!

“Yeah, it was fun but I got to go Jack maybe we could collab again soon?”

“Totally! Bye Mark.” I then clicked out of the video call.

I sighed and I pushed my snot green hair out of my face. I looked at my phone and I realized how late it is.

Before I go to bed, I contemplate having a beer. I decide to drink one. I realize drinking a beer or a glass of wine before bed and then drinking a little more at certain points of the day is becoming a bit of a habit, but I’m not going to worry about it too much since I don’t feel like I ever overdue it.

After I drink my beer I head towards my bed and lay down.  As I try to fall asleep my thoughts drift back to Mark and my huge crush on him.  I almost start to cry out of desperation and I get up to have a small drink. I gulp it down then return to bed. The drink causes my thoughts to stop being on Mark and my brain starts to become fuzzy (I’ve always been a bit of a light weight). Soon enough, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns that Mark is going to go see a "special friend." How will he react to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, time for a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Jack's POV**  
I wake up around noon. After being lazy and not getting up for 15 minutes, I finally get up and start my day. After quickly eating a small bowl of cereal, I go into my recording area and sit down. After I sit down, I check my phone and I hear my phone ring. I look down and see that it's my sister Paige. **(A/N: Idk, what his sibling's names are. Completely made up name.)**

I pick it up and force myself to sound happier. I have been a bit down in the dumps about not being with Mark, but I'll get over it and there is no need for my sister or my viewers to worry.

(J= Jack P=Paige)

J= Hey sis!

P= Hey Jack!

J= How are you?

P= I'm good but I need a favor. A friend of mind is coming to visit but I don't have room for him to stay at my place. I know you have a spare room, so could he possibly stay with you?

I really didn't want anyone I didn't know staying with me, but since this is my sister and one of my favorite people in the world, I'll do it for her.

J= Sure anything for you sis. Just tell me when he will be here, I'll get ready for him.

P= Thank you so much! He'll be here sometime this week.

J= Okay, bye sis. Love you.

P= Love you to!

I hang up my phone and start recording. I add cleaning up my house to my to-do list.

**Paige's POV**

After I get off the phone, with Jack I text Mark saying that Jack said he could stay with him. He text me back with a smiley face and a "Thank You."

I text him back "No problem" and put down my phone.

Mark told me he wanted to surprise Jack with a visit so he can ask him out. And he asked for my help.

I've decided to help him, because my brother constantly talks about how amazing he is and I know spending time with him would make my bro happy. So I called Jack and he said my "friend" could stay. It seems like everything will go to plan!

I hope things work out for them!

**Jack's POV**

After recording two videos, responding to comments, sending my videos to be edited by Robin, and cleaning up my apartment (which wasn't very messy to begin with) I find I have nothing to do. I grab a beer and sit down on my couch. I pick up my phone and decide to text Mark. He always makes me laugh.

(J=Jack M=Mark)

J= Hey.

M= Hey, can't really talk right now. I have to pack and pre-record a bunch of videos.

J= Why?

M= All I can say is that I'm leaving town to visit a special friend of mine.

J= How special are they?

M= Very special. Very special indeed.

I start to tear up. Mark his special friend, must be a new girlfriend. I've lost my chance.

Then again, I never had a chance. He's straight! I begin to tear up. I text Mark quickly.

J: Well tell her I say hi. Hope you have fun on your trip! Talk to you later.

M: Talk to you later.

I start to cry. I'm heartbroken. Why can't he love me?

I chug the rest of my beer and get up to get another one. I chug it down. The alcohol takes my pain away. I drink beer after beer until I'm drunk. I then get into my bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> -Thoughts on Paige?
> 
> -Thoughts on Jack?
> 
> -Thoughts on Mark?
> 
> -Thoughts on the story?
> 
> -Where do you think this will go?
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Comments, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D


	3. On Hold- A/N

Hey Guys.

I’m sorry to say, but this story is currently on hold.

I’m not deleting it or giving up on it at all.  I’m going to continue it, it’s just I feel overwhelmed by all the stories I have out/ I’m working on.

I also feel really guilty about not updating, I’m so sorry. You guys deserve better.

And having severe writers block and lack of any motivation is not helping me at all.

So I decided that I’m going to focus on one story; Hitorinbo Envy since there’s only a chapter and maybe an epilogue left.

And I’m keeping my one shots book open because I get ideas for one-shots every now and then.

So for now this story is on hold. I’ll definitely continue it one day, but I just can’t do it right now.

Also I’ve read every comment you guys left and I assure I’ve read all of them and I’m so grateful, and I love you all!

So goodbye for now.

-Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the story! What are your thoughts?  
> -Thoughts on Jack so far?  
> -Any idea where this will go?
> 
> As, always Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated!
> 
> Hope you like the story!


End file.
